


Fallen Angel

by carolelained



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fox helps Alex out in his time of need.</p>
<hr/>
    </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fox helps Alex out in his time of need.
> 
> * * *

Fallen angel

by CarolelaineD

Alex Krycek stood at the side of the road it was dark and cold, but he knew no other way of life now. It had all gone to hell since the day he pushed that cancerous bastard down the stairs.

At least he had managed to give Mulder the vaccine, and the man was alive. Thinking about everything he had ever done, for Mulder, for the whole fuckin planet. What had he got in return, nothing that's what, he was left with only two things’ in his favor, his body and his looks?

Alex Krycek was prepared to use both if it meant he would stay alive. That was the reason he was now stood in his usual spot, with the rest of the local whore's.

Alex had realized that he never had to wait long, many men found him attractive. Five minutes later a car cruised along and stopped, the driver’s window went down as he told Alex to get in. Alex obeyed, he despised what he had become but had little choice in the matter.

The driver was average looking, about 6 feet with blonde hair, he was also very quiet, Alex preferred it that way as he hated having to make small talk.

They finally arrived at a motel, the man never spoke so Alex followed him inside then that was the first time the man spoke.

"Strip."

One lousy little word and Alex obeyed, he then stood before the man naked.

"Move to the bed and lay on your stomach."

Alex laid down on the bed and waited, he felt the weight of the man, as he climbed on top of him fuck, he felt the fingers that were forced deep in his ass, he then screamed out. He finally found his voice and managed to speak.

"Jacket pocket, I've got lube in there."

"You're a fuckin whore so stop moaning, if I choose to be rough accept it, after all it's my money."

Alex laid there silent, as the man shoved another finger inside, shit it hurt so much that he was relieved when the invading fingers were withdrawn.

Then the man shoved in his hard cock with great force, he then felt the gag tie tight around his mouth.

The man worked fast pulling in and out, he grabbed Alex's backside squeezing tight until he came.

Alex watched as the man dressed, he just laid there unable to move, then he felt the hard slap on his ass. The man threw more money on the bed, than Alex would have normally charged.

"You did well, and I have paid extra for your services, you will be paid more in the future.

“Believe me that was just the beginning, next time I pick you up we will play first."

The man turned walked out of the door, and was gone.

Alex laid there for some time and finally moved, he dressed and walked on home, despite how much his ass hurt.

Well, home was not quite the right word, it was a shitty filthy bed sit but his first job was to shower, even though he always felt dirty afterwards.

After the shower Alex grabbed the vodka, fuck the man had paid him double for his time. He decided to get pissed and take a night off to recover, at least he could afford to now.

He spent the whole next day drunk, but once he sobered up, Alex knew it was back to the streets back to the job he hated.

Later that same evening Alex took up his usual spot. He recognized the car that turned the corner and came to a stop beside him.

"Get in."

Alex obeyed, the man had said that he would be back. The man never spoke once on the journey to the motel, once there Alex got out of the car and entered the room. He was taken by surprise as the man shoved him onto the bed and cuffed him, then the mans weight pinned him to the bed.

"Where were you last night?"

"Even whores get to take a night off."

Alex felt the backhander sting his cheek, fuck the man was mad.

"That's for having a smart mouth, you will be there every night and only I will pick you up, you will take and accept whatever I decide to do to you.”

“Your are nothing but a dirty whore, I am the one giving the orders."

Alex just laid there silent, not that it mattered as the gag was soon put in place, then his t shirt was ripped apart so the man could play with Alex's nipples, it was then that he saw the pen knife.

The man made a deep cut onto Alex's chest, he tried to move but was unable to do so, he had to just watch as the man stripped naked and jerked off over him, he realized the sickest part was still to come, as the man licked up his own cum and Alex's blood.

Alex wanted to be sick as the man dressed then removed the cuffs he then threw the money at Alex and left.

After a while Alex had grown accustomed to the same man picking him up night after night, it had become a ritual the same every night, he would be picked up and tortured, then the man would pay him and leave.

The only exception was the fact that the torture was getting more brutal over time.

The following night he was picked up as usual, but the destination was different, it was a huge room with a massive bed.

"Strip now."

Alex removed all of his clothes at the same time the man did, he was then ordered to lay down on his back.

Alex soon realized the man’s intentions and the need for a large bed, his wrists were cuffed to the headboard, while his legs were stretched wide apart to the point that it hurt, his ankles were then also tied, and he was gagged.

The man then took Alex's cock deep within his mouth, then he shoved his fingers into his ass, he hit Alex's prostate causing him to have a full erection. Alex wanted to come more than anything, but then he felt the cock ring tighten around his engorged penis.

Fuck he had to suffer for over two hours as his hard erection had gone well past the point of pleasure, he soon realized that the man was prepared to take him right to the edge but not let him come.

The man stroked and pulled Alex's over sensitized cock as he came screaming, Alex felt the hot cum hit his chest.

Then the man followed the same ritual as always, he un cuffed Alex paid and left.

Alex just laid there on the bed, he was left with no choice but to jerk himself off, just to end the agony.

He finally dressed and went back to the flea pit he called home, he showered and cried himself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Special Agent Fox Mulder heard rumors about what his one time partner and lifetime enemy had become. Fuck it he could not believe that Alex Krycek had become nothing more than a street whore, he actually found it highly amusing.

Alex Krycek a pathetic whore, hell maybe it was time to have some fun and get revenge on the man who had ruined his life.

After a few nights Mulder soon found the strip Alex worked, he had decided to spend a week just watching and observing the man, it was not long before a pattern began to emerge.

Alex appeared to be getting picked up by the same man every night, but he never returned here, Mulder presumed that Alex just went on straight home afterwards.

Mulder finally decided to follow the car where he learnt the destination, so Alex was taken to a motel.

He realized that despite the weight loss and the few years he had aged, Alex was still a really good looking man.

Mulder decided to come up with a plan, he waited until the man left the motel and followed. Some time later the man pulled onto a driveway of a small house. Mulder noticed that the house was in darkness, maybe he lived alone and that was how he found it easy picking up a whore every night.

Mulder walked up to the man and spun him around, taking him by surprise.

"What the fuck have you been doing with my boyfriend?"

"Fuck you, I don't even know you or your boyfriend."

"Well you see, I have followed him for a while, and he has been going in to motels every night with you, and you have the nerve to tell me you don't know him."

"Oh shit, you mean that worthless whore's your boyfriend, well if that's so, I believe it's you who doesn't know him."

He's my boyfriend and I love him, I won't have you calling him that, he may have been two timing me but that doesn't make him a whore."

"I would wise up if I was you, I called him a whore as he charges for his services, you appear not to really know him at all do you."

Mulder just stood there totally shocked.

"You really mean it don't you, he's been out fucking everyone and even charging them, then he comes back to my bed."

"Yeah I'm afraid so, you look decent enough, but it's the truth."

Mulder put on the tears, he stood there crying and looking lost like a small child.

"Hey are you sure that you’re ok."

Mulder really wanted to cry as the man put his arm around him, shit he then pulled him close.

"I will be ok, when I get revenge on that two-timing dirty whore."

Mulder just stood in the mans arms sobbing, he knew that he could really be convincing if he had to be.

"Will you please help me, all I need is some proof to confront him with as I don't have anyone else to trust."

"Yeah ok then lets go inside and discuss it, by the way my names Tom."

Mulder told Tom his plans, he also realized that the mans help would carry a price. Tom tried to come onto him and kiss him, Mulder had to think quick because he was not really gay.

He had only found one man attractive, and he had no idea why Alex Krycek turned him on.

"Look unlike that bastard of a boyfriend I am honest and faithful, but I promise help me to prove what he is, then we can go for a drink and who knows maybe more."

"Hell you're gorgeous and I respect your honesty, I guess that I will have to be patient and wait."

Once all the plans were wrapped up, Mulder went home in a very good mood.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex had a long shower then he dressed, after that he went to take up his usual spot shit, he really needed some money as he had no savings left.

He knew that he had to eat, but he was really starting to get freaked out by this man. The pain just got worse each evening, he stood there shivering and wondered what tonight would bring.

Finally, he saw the car pull to a stop, he just opened the door and got in as he had learnt his place.

He soon found himself on the bed naked, his legs were parted, and he was gagged.

"Tonight I will cause you so much pain you will not stop screaming."

Shit now Alex was starting to really worry, this man had already caused so much pain. The man sat there naked drinking vodka with one hand, while the other jerked and pulled Alex's cock, fuck once his cock became hard he felt the cock ring tighten around his throbbing organ.

He had to just lay there and suffer, then he saw the penknife as the man lifted it up, he then made cuts against Alex's groin and licked them, the vodka stung like hell but there was nothing he could do.

Finally, the man finished the vodka but before Alex even knew what was happening, he felt the neck of the bottle rammed hard up his ass.

He thrashed around on the bed as much as he could, but he was unable to scream due to the tight gag.

Suddenly, the man leaned over Alex and everything went dark shit, he was now blindfolded.

Mulder walked out of the bathroom silently and clicked off a few photos, he had no idea why but part of him wanted to hold Alex and show him some love, but he was also annoyed that Alex could let someone do this to him.

Once Mulder had enough photos he lent over the bed and looked at his enemy,

Shit that was when he saw the cuts on his body, the man carried on fucking Alex with the bottle as Mulder watched, he then threw the bottle on the bed and replaced it with his cock.

Mulder knew by the blood and the way that Alex was trying to move that he was in a great deal of pain.

Mulder wanted to throw up as he noticed the blood, god it was on the vodka bottle and the sheets, the man was literally abusing Alex. Mulder went close and kissed his once partner on the forehead and stroked his cheek, he then went to his car as he needed to be somewhere.

Alex felt totally lost, he had felt the soft lips on his forehead and knew that someone else was in the room, but the question was who? Everything was a mess his head was fucked up and his ass was in agony.

Once he felt the mans hot cum in his ass, he knew it was over for another night, he was un cuffed but refused to move until he knew he was alone.

He stood and dressed, that was when he noticed the blood trickle down his leg.

Fuck he had to get home, and he needed another way to make money, Alex knew that he could not take the torture for much longer.

When Tom arrived at home, he saw Mulder waiting and smiled.

"So are you going to take me up on that offer, a drink and maybe more gorgeous."

Mulder punched the man full on in the stomach, he then shoved his gun against the mans head as he crumpled to the ground. Mulder knew it was illegal to use his old FBI card hell, he had even told the bureau that he had lost it.

"The names not gorgeous its Mulder and I am an FBI agent, believe me when I say that you’re lucky by rights I should be arresting you for assault on that man."

"He's a fuckin whore, nothing more."

"Hell he is a man and no one deserves what you did too him, but be warned your face is on them photos. Go anywhere near him again and I personally will have you thrown in a cell, for assault and curb crawling."

Mulder kicked Tom in the side and walked away.                                      

Alex had gone back to work the next day despite his injuries, but the man had not shown up, and he had turned down countless offers. After a full week and no money left in his pocket Alex knew the next night he would have to go with anyone, he had no food and the rent was due so he had no choice in the matter.

Mulder had developed the photos himself and now just sat staring at them, fuck why did he find this one man so gorgeous. Mulder believed that Alex must have been really desperate to sink so low, but he remembered how he had thrashed around on the bed and tried to scream through the gag Mulder had no idea why, but he sat there crying for the same man he swore revenge on.

He knew that it was time to move, once dressed in his jeans and leather jacket Mulder went to seek Alex, he only stopped once on the drive over to remove the interior car light, he hoped as it was a dark corner Alex would not recognize him, well at least not until it was too late.

Mulder saw him waiting on the corner, Alex was pacing up and down and walked very stiff, Mulder drove up to him and opened the window.

"Get in."

He sat and watched as Alex sat in the passenger seat, then he locked all the car doors.

Alex was a bit concerned about having the doors locked, so he decided to have a quick glance at the man he was expected to fuck tonight.

"Mulder, you fuckin bastard."

"Just calm down Krycek."

"Don't you fuckin dare tell me to calm down, just let me the fuck out of here Mulder, NOW."

"Look I am sorry that I tricked you, but we really need to talk."

"I don't have anything to talk about let me go Mulder."

"Alex I swear that I won't hurt you, please just listen."

"Fuck you Mulder just let me out, or I will hurt you, I already told you that I have nothing to discuss with you."

Mulder reached under the seat and pulled out an envelope, he then threw it at Alex and watched him.

"What's this shit Mulder?"

"Just open it Alex and see."

Alex looked at the envelope and pulled out the contents, when he saw the first photo of himself naked and a bottle up his ass, he never even needed to look at the rest. Alex Krycek sat there and sobbed, the one man that he idolized and loved had seen what he had become.

"It was you, why Mulder?"

"I had to find a way to make you listen."

"Listen to what Mulder you telling me what I am , well fuck you because I already know."

"Alex I am not judging you as you must have had your reasons, and when did you last eat."

Between the sobs Alex could not help laughing.

"Glad to see that I amuse you Alex, so what's so funny then."

"You Mulder, god you're the only person I know that changes the subject, while in the middle of talking."

"Well I am sorry Alex, but you look underfed."

"What's it to you Mulder, are you scared that I might starve to death?"

"The way you live Alex you will die of some sexually transmitted disease before you starve to death."

"You are a thick fuck Mulder, you don't get it do you?"

"Get what Alex, at this point all I don't get is why you swear at me all the time."

"I swear because you are holding me against my will, and pissing me off big time."

"Go on then Alex just tell me, what don't I get then?"

"Hong Kong Mulder, ha Fox Mulder alien chaser of the fuckin year, you still don't know do you?"

"I will lose patience soon if you don't make some sense."

"Lets see how to make it easy for you to understand, me and you on an airplane back to DC, except it wasn't me, it was a fucking alien."

"Shit you really mean it don't you, I always wondered after they found the diver’s wife in that bathroom, anyway what's all that got to do with you not eating and killing yourself."

"I suffer Mulder, but as the alien left some residue behind, I am disease free as it fights everything, please Mulder don't look at me like that."

"Like what Alex."

"Like I'm one of your fuckin x files, because I am not."

"Sorry Alex but I'm not even an FBI agent anymore, come on lets find a drive through and eat."

Both men remained silent for some time, both were lost in their own thoughts.

Alex could not understand what Mulder wanted, he really wished that he had never even seen him like that at the motel, and why had Mulder kissed him, shit everything was just so fucked up and confusing at the moment.

Mulder had planned to get revenge and blackmail Alex with the photos, but now he really believed that the man had already sunk low enough, he was also pleased that Alex was disease free despite not knowing why that fact was so important.

They arrived at the drive through, Mulder was not hungry, but he bought plenty of food for Alex, when he had finished the food Mulder started the car.

"Mulder where are we going, please lets just talk so I can go."

"How much money do you have Alex, please be honest."

"At this moment in time not a penny, I need to go back and earn some money before its too late."

"Don't worry Alex as I will pay you for your time."

"Fuck you Mulder, I don't want your money."

"Why is my money not good enough, hell Alex you will take money from men who fuck you?"

"Thanks for that reminder Mulder as if I could ever forget, but you're different from them."

"Give me one good reason as to why you can't take my money."

"You believe that I betrayed you, hell maybe I did at times, and it's something that I will regret for the rest of my life. I idolized you Fox and saw the strength and passion within you."

"So because you looked up to me, I am unable to willingly help you."

"I don't want you to see me like this a pathetic whore who has nothing, shit Fox your opinion means something to me, I do not care what those men assume as they mean nothing to me."

"So your ashamed of what you have become, and what I believe, then let me help you by showing me who you really are, and that you can be strong."

"What do you really want from me Mulder?"

"Believe it or not when I left to find you Alex it was for revenge, but I can't do it now as you have suffered enough without my contribution."

"Look can I just go now Mulder."

"God Alex you really don't listen do you, and where do you want to go in such a hurry anyway."

"Back to my life, you might not like it and I most certainly don't, but it's all I have left."

"Please come and stay with me Alex, that way you won't have to live like this."

"Shit Mulder how can I do that."

"It's simple Alex just say yes, do you even have a home."

"Yeah Fox... er Mulder I have a small room."

"So you have no real home or family, not even any friends or money."

"Well thanks a lot for that Mulder, now I feel really good about my life."

"God I am so sorry Alex, I never meant it like that or to hurt you."

"I'm not worth the hassle Mulder please, just let me go."

"Alex we are both alone and the company would be good for both of us, please come home with me."

"Fuck I must be mad, fine Fox but only for a while, we will have to go to my place for some clothes first."

"That's fine Alex as long as you tell me where I'm going."

When they arrived Mulder went inside to wait as Alex packed, he had a few clothes and some photos that was it. Mulder had a look around at the filthy walls, then he saw the cockroach in the sink.

"Pack it all Alex, now."

"What do you mean Fox?"

"It would be over my dead body Alex that I would allow you back here, shit it's not fit for human beings."

"And what the hell do I do Fox when you wake up, then realize just exactly who it is your helping."

"I am fully aware of who you are, and what you have done Alex."

"So why then Fox."

"It's all in the past now, and it's all over with, also I care about you."

"Why would you care about me Fox?"

"Look Alex, all I know is that I do care, and even I don't know why. Please, just pack your stuff so we can get the hell out of here."

Finally, Alex agreed to pack everything and to stay with Fox, he managed to fit all his belongings into one small bag. When Alex was ready they drove to Mulders apartment Alex just stood at the door and waited.

"Alex come in and sit down, I will get us a drink while you settle in."

Alex sat in silence on the couch, he felt strange and was afraid to move.

Mulder returned with two glasses of vodka, hoping it would gradually help Alex relax a bit more.

"Just try and relax Alex, it's going to be strange at first but things will be ok."

Alex knocked back the vodka and stared at Fox, god he loved this man so much how the hell would he survive living here and hiding his feelings.

"I'm sorry Fox and I don't want to appear ungrateful, I'm just tired that's all."

"You go get a shower, and I will make up the bed for you."

"Shit Fox there's no way that I am shoving you out of your own bed."

"Don't worry Alex as I have slept on the couch for many years now."

When Alex had showered, he laid on the nice comfy bed and was soon asleep.

Sometime later Fox crept into the bedroom to retrieve the spare bedding, he soon found himself just standing there staring at the man on the bed.

Fuck the man was gorgeous, and he could not help himself he ran his finger over Alex's parted lips, but he became aware of his actions as Alex stirred in his sleep, he had to get out of the bedroom fast, as suddenly he had a very strong urge to kiss him.

Fox just laid there on the couch trying to control his breathing fuck, he had wanted Alex so much, even his own cock was hard in agreement but how the hell could he jerk off with the said man in the next room, he decided on a cold shower and some sleep.

Fox awoke sometime later to the sound of screaming, he went into the bedroom and realized Alex was still asleep, but he was having a nightmare.

He laid beside Alex on the bed and just held him, he was surprised when Alex rolled over and snuggled against him.

Later that morning Fox was up and making coffee, he could not get rid of the image of Alex in his arms, then Alex walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Morning Fox, sorry Mulder."

"Alex if it means that much to you, please just call me Fox."

"I assumed that you hated it."

"Maybe I have changed over the years Alex, anyway do you want some coffee."

"Yeah Fox, coffee would be great."

"Alex I meant what I said yesterday, I want you to stay for as long as you want, so you will have to learn to treat it as your home."

"But it's your home Fox, not mine."

"It has never been a home only somewhere to sleep, maybe now you're here it might feel more like a home."

"Hell Fox I’m not exactly wife material you know."

"Funny Alex, I meant that your company would make it feel like a home."

"Don't worry Fox, I know what you meant, but if you want me here I am glad to stay."

"That's great, anyway I'm off for a shower, help yourself to coffee Alex."

Alex was totally surprised as Fox kissed him on top of his head, then just went for his shower, he was left wondering if he would ever have a chance with someone like Fox.

Alex went to make the bed, he appreciated Fox's hospitality and wanted to clean up after himself, Fox only brushed past him as he went to get clean clothes, but it was all too much for Alex, his own cock had betrayed him and came instantly awake to the other mans presence. Alex fled to the bathroom ashamed and confused.

Fox knew that Alex was finding everything hard, but hell if he was honest so was he, Fox liked having Alex around but was starting to want him in other ways. He watched Alex as he finally came out of the bathroom.

"Alex are you okay?"

"Yeah fine Fox just a bit mixed up that's all."

"It will work out Alex I promise, just give it some time."

Over the next two weeks Alex had settled in, but he still avoided any close contact at all with Fox. He believed that they were becoming friends, which in his opinion was far better than enemies.

Fox had talked him into going shopping so that he could buy Alex some new clothes, they also bought some food which was an experience for Fox.

Later that day Fox could not work out the change in Alex, he had been fine earlier, but now he was silent and moody.

"Alex do you have a problem, is something bothering you."

"No I'm fine just drop it Fox."

"Alex I am not stupid so, please don't lie to me, we have to talk through our problems if we are to get along."

"Fuck Fox, you give me a home buy all my clothes feed me, so tell me what do I give you in return."

"We were doing so well, please don't do this Alex."

"Just answer the fuckin question, maybe you can't , that's it isn't it."

"God please just listen to me Alex."

"Fuck you Mulder, I need some air and some fuckin space."

Fox cursed himself, he knew that Alex was still very fragile around him, and over the last few weeks he had learnt, Alex always swore at him when he was upset, he grabbed his car keys and went in search of Alex.

Twenty minutes later Fox saw him, then it registered where Alex was, and what he was doing, he drove up to him and opened the car door.

"Get in Alex please."

"Fuck you Mulder you don't own me."

"Please Alex don't do this it's not you."

"Mulder can't you just go home and forget about me."

"Please Alex, I can't forget about you, and I will not leave you here."

"Fuck it Mulder you're really starting to piss me off, and you're bad for business."

"Just stop this you're not a whore Alex."

"Just accept it Mulder, its who I am, and what I do."

"There is no way that I am accepting it, you survived for the past two weeks Alex."

"How hard is it for you to understand two words Mulder, fuck off."

Fox reached into his pocket and withdrew some money, which he then threw at Alex.

"Will it help if I pay for your time then."

"You fuckin bastard Mulder."

Alex reached through the open window and punched Fox on the jaw.

"I'm not your fuckin whore Mulder, not now or not ever."

Alex bent down and picked up the money, he then shoved it through the window.

"Just get the fuck into this car now Alex before I drag you in it, you're a fuckin idiot if that's what you assume I want."

"So what the fuck do you want then Mulder."

"Well firstly I preferred it when you called me Fox, and secondly I don't want a whore I want you Alex."

"What do you mean you want me Fox?"

"Alex at this moment I don't even really understand, all I know is that I can't let you go. Please, just get in the car and come home."

"it's your home Fox not mine."

"Please Alex, it's not a home without you."

Alex found himself getting in the car, once back at the apartment Alex sat on the couch, Fox made coffee then went and sat beside him. Alex realized that he was to close to Fox, he could feel the heat radiating from him, but he could hold back no longer as the tears fell.

"Please Alex talk to me and tell me what I did wrong, everything was going so well."

"I can't take your money Fox, hell I don't want to use you."

"So that's it, I buy you a few clothes, and you end up like this."

"Where did you get most of your money from Fox?"

"I inherited it from my father why."

Shit suddenly the penny dropped and Fox realized the problem.

"You got it from your father Fox, the man I killed."

"Alex it's all in the past, I know that you had your reasons my father was no saint, but I am no better than you then as I know where the money came from, hell the man even sold out his own daughter. You see its just money Alex, and it means nothing to me at all please just let it go."

Fox reached across the couch and hugged Alex close to him, shit he had feelings for this man that he never even understood. Fox just sat there hugging him and stroking his hair, finally Alex fell asleep. Fox lent forward and kissed Alex on the lips, it was something he had wanted to do for some time now. He soon fell asleep with Alex tight in his arms.

Alex woke up and saw the arms wrapped around him, he then looked up to see Fox's perfect lips, god how he loved this man and had come so close to throwing it all away.

He realized that he would be nothing without Fox, he laid there just enjoying the closeness of his Fox.

Alex must have drifted back asleep, because he woke to the feel of Fox stroking his hair and kissing his head.

"Come on babe it's morning, and we can't stay in this position much longer."

"You called me babe."

"Oh god I am sorry Alex, I never meant to offend you."

"Don't worry Fox its ok as I like you calling me that."

"Ok babe it is then, now move your ass and shower while I make coffee."

"God you're bossy Fox, but I still love you."

Both men stared at each other realizing just what Alex had said.

Alex went quickly for a shower, and Fox decided not to mention it for a while, he had only just managed to get the man back last night. The big question was, did Alex really love him.

They spent the rest of the day just lounging in front of the TV. Both men were aware that they were having some sort of relationship, but were willing to just take everything slow.

"Alex do you fancy going out tonight with me, or we can stay in if you would prefer."

"What on a date, where do you fancy then Fox."

"Your choice babe, I'm easy."

"Are you really."

"Really what Alex."

"Easy."

"Not that easy babe so remember that."

Alex was lost in thought, shit was Fox really inviting him on a date, Alex hoped that's what it was. Him and Fox were becoming closer every day, and not just as friends.

"Alex are you still with me as you appear miles away."

"Sorry I was just thinking that's all."

"Well what do you want to do then Alex."

"Well if you're offering Fox, we might as well go to a club or something."

"Ok that's agreed then babe."

After some time both men were dressed smart in trousers and shirts, they decided on a cab that way they could both drink.

The club was quite full, people were all around drinking and dancing so Fox got them a couple of beers and found a table. They had a really good evening and talked a lot just enjoying each others company, then Alex heard the familiar voice.

"Look it's the fuckin whore and his even bigger fuck up of a boyfriend."

Alex was up in seconds before Fox even realized, he then held the man by the throat.

"Don't you fuckin dare insult Fox as he's worth far more than you. You are nothing but a sick fuck."

"You're the sick fuck look what you were willing to let me do to you."

Alex's hands tightened around the mans throat, Fox watched as the mans eyes started to bulge, he knew that Alex would kill the man and end up in prison, shit he was not willing to lose Alex now. Fox stood up and went behind Alex, he then put his arms around him and whispered to him.

"Please babe just let go, please Alex if you love me just let go, I need you to do it for me babe."

Fox did the only thing he could think of, he needed to get Alex's attention, he started kissing his ear and the back of his neck.

"If you love me Alex, please let go."

Before Fox was even aware of it, Alex shoved the man away hard, he then spun around and latched on to Fox's gorgeous lips, he used his tongue to probe inside the warm willing mouth.

"I love you so much Fox and I swear that I will do anything for you."

Fox was surprised by Alex's actions, but at least he now knew how the man really felt. He led Alex back to the table and ordered a few rounds of vodka, fuck he really needed a drink now, Alex just clung to Fox until it was time to call a cab home.

Alex had knocked back the vodka one after another and could barely stand, Fox managed to get him on the bed and then proceeded to remove Alex's outer clothes, that was when he realized that Alex wore no underwear, fuck Fox had to get out of the bedroom fast. His own cock had leapt to attention at the sight of Alex naked, he pulled the sheet over him and left fast.

Sometime later he was woken up yet again by the screaming, Alex was having another nightmare and Fox felt really sorry for him as he seemed to have at least three a week.

Fox went into the bedroom and laid on the bed beside Alex, he held him close and tried to calm him down as he clung to Fox. Soon Alex became quite but he would not let go, Fox just rubbed his back to soothe him and that was when he remembered that Alex was naked.

He was left with no choice but to remain on the bed, even though his own cock was painfully erect, it did not help when even as he slept Alex stretched his arm over Fox's groin.

Then Alex's hand started twitching as if it sensed what was beneath it, Fox nearly screamed out as Alex's hand tightened around his cock, then Alex just snuggled closer and was snoring lightly.

Fox felt trapped and if Alex did not loosen his grip soon Fox knew he would come, too late as he felt his balls tighten then the hot cum shot all over Alex's hand.

When Alex woke, he was surprised to find Fox in the bed, his hand felt all stiff, fuck then it dawned on Alex just what was all over his hand, shit what had he done with Fox. He was scared that he had forced Fox into something he might regret, as Alex knew Fox was finding it hard having feelings towards a man.

"Fox please wake up."

"What time is it, oh shit where am I."

"It's early Fox but I believe we need to talk, as you appear to be in bed with me."

Fox was up of the bed in seconds and in the bathroom, he then slammed the door shut.

"Please Fox just open the door and talk to me, shit if I've done something I need to know what it is."

"It's nothing Alex so don't worry."

"Shit if it's nothing to worry about Fox, just open the door and face me."

Fox opened the bathroom door and entered the bedroom.

"Look I came out so please just forget about it Alex."

"Shit you obviously know what happened, I can't just drop it god what if I hurt you, oh fuck, please don't tell me I forced you into something. I swear that I would never hurt you Fox."

"Alex please calm down and shut up just for a minute, and I will tell you, but just so you know its ok babe you never hurt me."

"Thank god for that so what did I do then."

"What's the last thing that you really remember babe."

"I remember that bloke in the club and I kissed you, then I had this amazing dream and woke up, at which point you ran and hid."

"Look I really do care about you Alex, and at times I want to just kiss you, hell even fuck you, but it's too soon as I am not ready to go that far. Hell you're gorgeous but I was really good and put you to bed, I swear that I had not planned to leave you naked and by the way where was your underwear."

"Fox we can discuss my lack of underwear later please just get on with it."

"I went to sleep on the couch, but later you were screaming, another nightmare, I guessed what are your nightmares about anyway."

"Fuck Fox you get side tracked so easy, you can ask all the questions you want later."

"Sorry anyway I laid beside you just trying to calm you down, but you refused to let go, when I remembered that you were naked my cock responded, shit Alex your hand found it and refused to leave it alone, you grabbed and squeezed my cock even in your sleep. I am so sorry that I came all over your hand babe."

Alex just stood there laughing.

"Well thanks a lot Alex."

"God Fox I'm sorry it's not you that I am laughing at its me, but if it would be easier I can leave."

"Please Alex, I don't want you to leave, we can sort it out."

"Ok Fox I will stay if you’re sure."

"You're not going anywhere Alex, and if you love me why did you find it so funny."

"God Fox I love you more than anything, but the one time that I get to hold your cock, I'm asleep shit, I don't even remember."

"Were both as stupid as each other, I just thought that you would hate me, I have gone a long time without sex Alex, but you haven't, don't you miss it, sorry did you even enjoy it."

Alex felt his eyes water and struggled to hold back the tears as Fox held him in his arms.

"It's ok Alex, god, I should never have asked you that."

"I don't want any secrets Fox, but I hated them touching me and what some of them did, but I needed to survive."

"God Alex how the hell did you cope if you never wanted it."

"Please don't be angry Fox, but I blocked out all the pain, and the ones that were nice to me, well I just pretended that it was you."

"You really do love me don't you Alex."

"I loved you from the first day that I met you, I always wanted you Fox."

"I have never had feelings for a man before, but you Alex make me feel things that I never have before, and at this point I have no idea how far I can go, if its meant to happen it will."

"Just you wanting me here with you Fox, it means so much."

"Come on babe, we need a shower after last night."

"Together."

"No babe you go on first, I will wait, somehow I don't consider going in the shower together would sort out my head."

Fox watched as Alex walked to the bathroom still naked, he could not help focusing on the mans hard cock then his sexy ass, he laid on the bed and waited for his shower, his own cock was hard, but he would have to wait, he knew Alex would not be long.

Soon he was starting to wonder how it would feel to have that hard cock shoved up his own ass god, he needed a cold shower. The minute Alex entered the bedroom Fox darted into the bathroom.

Alex was highly amused as he knew Fox was hard, he also knew what he was going to do in the shower. God he thought what a waste, so he decided to take things one step further, he tried the bathroom door to find it unlocked so he entered.

Alex realized that Fox had not heard him enter, he watched the shadow and heard the moans as Fox jerked himself off, so he coughed.

"I'm just cleaning my teeth you don't mind do you Fox."

Alex heard Fox mumble something and then his hands fell away from his cock. Alex knew that Fox was suffering but refused to relieve himself with Alex in the room. Therefore, he walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain.

"What are you doing Alex?"

"Please Fox, I know you find all of this hard and you don't have to touch me but please let me deal with that for you, shit Fox, I love you and won’t hurt you."

Fox looked in to Alex's concerned face, he found himself unable to speak so he just nodded and that was all the encouragement Alex needed. He climbed into the shower and dropped to his knees, he then started to suck at the mans hard throbbing cock and started licking it.

Alex could not believe that Fox was allowing him to do this as he had waited so long, he licked and sucked on the mans cock then he felt Fox grab his hair, he shoved into Alex's mouth hard as he came, he then pulled Alex up and hugged him.

"Fuck Alex that was outstanding."

"I know that you find it hard Fox, but maybe if you get used to me touching you it might make it easier."

"Please Alex, all I ask is that you give me time."

"For you Fox I would give you all the time in the world, I am just so happy."

"Me too babe, come on lets dress."

"I will still need to find a job Fox and soon."

"I have more than enough Alex and its not important to me, please just forget about it for now."

"Ok but only for now Fox, I don't want to sound ungrateful it's just something I need to do."

"I understand so don't worry about it, anyway you can now answer my question Alex, when I bought you new clothes, I remember buying underwear, so where is it."

"Yeah I know Fox it's in my drawer."

"Well firstly its nice to see you accept that you have your own drawer, I like it that you're starting to feel at home. I took you out last night babe, would you care to explain where your underwear was then."

"God only you Fox could ask that and expect an answer, I just hate to be restricted, why does it bother you."

"No actually it turns me on babe, it was just a shock last night that's all."

"If I turn you on Fox kiss me."

"Shit Alex were stood here in the bathroom, and we are both naked, maybe it's not such a good idea babe."

"What's the matter Fox are you a chicken?"

With that Fox grabbed Alex and shoved him against the wall, he kissed him hard and was not even aware as his hand found Alex's hard cock. When Fox looked at Alex's face, he could not stop what he had started, the total look of pleasure his face was overwhelming, Fox continued until Alex came.

Alex's knees started to give way but Fox held on to him.

"I love you so much Fox."

"Do you know that when you're happy that you have the face of an angel babe."

"Ha what's that Fox, a fallen angel."

"My angel babe and don't forget it. Come on we need to clean up and dress."

Over the next few months life just became better than they had imagined, as they were sorting themselves out Fox moved into the bed with Alex.

He also found that he had lost some of his inhibitions concerning Alex, he saw him as a lover and a partner, he had even managed to give Alex a few blow jobs in return for his.

Fox had grown to love Alex, he was always kissing him, and he never wanted to remember what life had been like alone, or when he had hated him.

Fox had really wanted to take their relationship to the final stage, but deep down he was afraid. He had even started dreaming of them making love, Fox decided that when he found the right moment, he would discuss his feelings with Alex.

Meanwhile Alex was oblivious to everything as he was just so happy.

Fox had become a big part of his life, hell Fox was his life. He had even managed to get a job in computer programing, he worked from home and enjoyed it and at least all those years hacking had paid off.

Alex was well aware that Fox could support them both financially, but what with Fox's birthday coming up, he wanted to pay for the present himself.

He even had it all planned as what to buy Fox, all he needed was to find an excuse to go shopping alone. He decided that it could wait until morning.

They had ordered pizza and spent the evening relaxing just listening to music, then they decided on an early night. Alex was pleased that Fox had started to relax more, god the man had on hell of a sexy mouth and gave outstanding blow jobs. Soon morning came, they both showered together which was something else they always did as a couple now.

"Alex I'm going out for a long run, do you fancy coming with me, or do you have other plans for today."

"Yeah actually I do have plans Fox, I need to pop out for a few things."

"Ok babe but if you wait until I'm back, I will come with you."

"No its ok Fox, I want to go alone today."

"Have I done something to upset you babe."

"Shit Fox don't get all paranoid on me, it's your birthday soon, and I just wanted to get something for you."

"God I'm sorry babe, I can be such a jerk at times."

"It’s ok Fox, even though you can be a jerk at times I love you, don't ever change how you are Fox as you're mine, so can I now just have a kiss, so I can leave."

Fox gave Alex a long smothering kiss and then let him go.

"Don't be back to late babe, then we can eat together."

"Ok Fox I will see you later, love you."

"I love you too babe."

Alex walked out of the door the happiest man alive, he had been with Fox for six months now, and they were really happy with each other.

He walked from shop to shop enjoying the fresh air, he was truly at peace with everything.

Later Alex found the presents he wanted to buy Fox, god he hoped that he would like them and would not be offended.

He was looking forward to another evening with Fox, he went to put the presents in the boot of the car, he took time to hide them under the interior, that way he could keep them a surprise.

Alex decided to go for a quick coffee then head home. He laughed out loud realizing that he also accepted it as his home.

Alex ordered a coffee and sat down in the corner enjoying the peace, then he looked up to see a face that he had never wanted to see again.

Sat just across from him was the man who had tortured him, suddenly all the bad memories came flooding back, he got up and fled the cafe.

He made it to the car park, then he felt someone grab him from behind then everything went dark.

Fox sat looking at the clock to find it was now 8pm, where the hell was Alex as he was not even answering his mobile, it just kept on ringing?

By 10pm Fox was frantic with worry and he started pacing up and down. Had Alex just had enough and walked out, Fox tried to push that thought out of his mind, he had only told him earlier how much he loved him.

Fox decided not to panic just yet, he would give Alex until morning and see if he returned.

Alex woke not knowing where the hell he was, all he knew was that it was cold and dark and also the fact that he was restrained.

He spent the next few hours alone in the dark, he was really struggling to breath as he drifted in and out of sleep, then he started screaming until his throat became raw.

Alex came awake and realized that it was a nightmare, he had been all alone in the dark in a fuckin silo, he realized that's how he was now, except this time he was naked.

He knew it was the monster from the cafe that had him prisoner, Alex started to panic not knowing how long he would be here, hell would anyone even look, then he considered Fox all alone at home, would he come and look for him or just think he had left.

Finally, after some sleep he noticed daylight coming through a small dirty window, it was morning, and now he could make out that he was in a basement.

He laid there just waiting knowing that he was thirsty and needed a piss.

Fox woke very early, but he was disappointed when he realized he was alone. He had received no phone calls or anything. He decided to go for a run to clear his head, then he would think about what to do next. It was his birthday tomorrow and Alex had gone for a surprise surly he would be back before then.

Alex finally heard a door open and someone come down the stairs, then he saw the man who had kidnapped him.

"Please let me go, what do you want from me?"

"You're my whore pretty boy, and you should never have betrayed me."

"God please, I am not a whore I have a life now, shit just untie me, I need the toilet anyway."

"You’re not going anywhere, I have already told you that you belong to me, and as far as I am concerned you can wet yourself, as them cuffs are remaining on."

"You fuckin bastard let me go Now, I swear that I will rip your insides out you sick fuck."

"Now Alex keep it up with that foul mouth, and I will be forced to gag you, is that what you want me to do?"

Alex just laid there silent.

"Good boy you’re so pretty and sensible too. I have to leave for work soon but when I return this evening we can have some fun. You're my whore Alex and mine only."

The man then walked out, leaving Alex wondering what was to come later, he also realized that he was expected to go all day without food or the toilet.

Fox had gone for a long run and had cleared his head. He showered and changed then he decided to head towards the shops and have a drive around, maybe he might find out something useful. He was really starting to believe that Alex had just left, maybe he had realized that he was not happy.

Fox felt the tears sting his cheeks, god he was finally happy for once in his life, then it all went to hell with just one shopping trip.

Alex had laid in the same position for what seemed like an eternity his bladder hurt to the extent he thought it would burst. Alex was glad that he was alone as he could no longer take the pain, he felt the pressure on his bladder ease up, but he now had to lay in his own piss. That was not his main concern, he was afraid that he would never see Fox again, and that he might die in this room alone.

Alex remained there until he saw the light from the window turn to night, he knew that it meant he would have company soon, company he did not want.

It turned out to be sooner than he expected that the man returned, he just froze and remained quiet.

"You had better be awake my pretty as this is where the fun begins."

"Fuck you, I would rather die than play your sick fuckin games."

"Well I am sorry to upset you, but you might just be doing both soon."

Alex felt the gag go around his mouth, fuck now he was even unable to scream for help. He then felt his ass cheeks part and the mans rough fingers enter him but then they were gone.

He realized that the man was lighting lots of candles and obviously wanted to see the pain he caused, Alex himself had preferred the dark, at least that way he never had to look at his attacker.

 

"I see that you had an accident while I was away, well wetting yourself will only get you punished. I suppose, we will start by cleaning you up a bit first."

Alex laid there wondering what was to be his punishment, then he felt the freezing cold water wash over his body. He was so cold that his teeth were chattering.

"Well Alex at least you're a bit cleaner now so the fun can begin."

Alex saw the glint of the pen knife in the candle light, shit not again he remembered what a sick fuck he was dealing with. He then felt the cuts to his chest but started to panic and thrash around, as he could feel the knife run up and down his cock.

"I would lay still if I were you my pretty or you might end up losing something major here. Don't worry yourself pretty boy as I have no intentions of injuring you there, not yet anyway."

Alex felt sick as he felt the knife edge cut into his thighs, then he felt the tongue lapping up the blood, shit, then he felt his ass cheeks parted yet again as the mans hard cock was forced deep inside him, all he could do was lay there and endure the pain and humiliation.

"So tight my pretty whore, I could fuck this tight sexy ass all night.

What's matter that boyfriend of yours not doing his job, well you're mine now anyway?"

Alex felt the rough hands around his own cock, working until they forced a full erection, then he felt the cock ring slide in place.

"Maybe I might let you come later, it might be fun to see how a whore gets off, well it must get boring when it's your job.

Alex felt the hard cock penetrate his ass even further, hitting his prostate repeatedly until he felt the hot cum in his ass.

"You're my pretty whore, and you would do well to remember that."

Alex saw the huge butt plug in his torturers hand, then he felt it shoved deep within his own ass, to say that he had just been fucked the intrusion still caused discomfort.

"I will bring you some water then you can sleep but as for your ass, I want it ready for what's going up it tomorrow."

Shit Alex remembered the vodka bottle, and wondered what the sick fuck planned to shove in next. The gag was removed and he drank the water as fast as his throat would allow, he was given only one piece of bread to eat.

"Sleep well pretty boy as I have big plans for you later."

"Fuck you, you're a sick fuckin freak."

Alex felt the hard smack against his head then remembered no more.

Fox had spent the day just driving around, but now it was late, and he was cold thirsty and tired. As he hated cooking, he decided to eat out then call it a night, there was nothing more he could do today, for himself or Alex. Tomorrow was his birthday and he knew it would be as fucked up as every other one.

Fox drove to the car park, before he got out of the car he just sat there thinking, and he faced yet another night alone and non-the wiser.

He locked his car and prepared to take the short walk to the cafe, then something caught his attention.

There it was just parked, the car that he had bought for Alex, and that had taken some persuasion.

Fox knew for sure now that Alex had not just left him. He walked over to the car and checked it over, the engine was cold and the doors were all locked. He walked back to his own car where he retrieved the spare keys and a torch. After he had checked the car he realized that nothing was out of place. He found it overwhelming in the car, the smell of Alex was distinct his own smell and the smell of leather.

After closing and locking the doors, he decided that he would come back tomorrow in a cab, then he would drive the car home. Fox shone the torch over the car one final time, that was when something reflected in the torchlight.

He bent down to pick up the item, Alex's car keys, now panic was really starting to set in.

He arrived at the cafe and ordered a coffee, shit he now felt too sick to eat, but while he was there he showed the waitress a photo of Alex. Fox learnt that she was not working at the time, but he was to come back in the morning, maybe the day staff might recognize him. He realized that the chances were Alex was taken against his will, but he just felt so defeated and knew it would be a long night ahead.

Alex saw the light and knew it was daytime already, but he was to learn that he would not be alone all day.

The man had returned and notified him that it was his day off.

"You see my pretty we have a whole day and night to play, and believe me it's the last day you will ever play with anyone."

Alex felt as the gag was removed, and he was given some water, he had become so weak now as his body had remained in the same position for a while, he also lacked adequate water and food. He knew that even if he was un cuffed, he would be no match for the man now.

"Its ok pretty boy the gag will remain off today, you see a I want to see and hear that pretty mouth scream, as I have a few surprises in store for you today."

Alex felt as the butt plug was removed from his ass, yet he still felt the pain as the vibrator was shoved as far up his backside as it would go, he started screaming as the man wanted to shove it further than it could possibly go.

Fox had gone back to the cafe early, he had taken the photo back with him. Maybe things were looking up, the woman remembered Alex as he was so good looking but stated that he had fled the cafe, it was as if he had seen a ghost, then she explained how another man had followed him out.

Fox knew by the description exactly who the other man was.

He knew the man was capable of torture, and that he had to find Alex now. He knew where the man lived so he ran to his car, he prayed on the drive over that Alex would be alive and ok.

Alex laid there his ass was sore but the man was now busy with the knife.

He felt the cuts and knew they were deep, then the man knelt over him jerking himself off.

"I think my pretty whore that we need to seal the cuts before they become infected, lets see what we can use."

That was when Alex started to scream louder than ever, he could not stop as the man took the candle and poured the hot wax over the cuts sealing them.

Fox drove to the house and noticed Tom's car on the drive, due to his previous visit and his good memory, he knew the layout of the house.

After finding a way inside Fox heard the high-pitched screams and realized it was his lover, and the noise was coming from the basement. Fox ran as fast as he could with his gun ready.

He came to a halt as he saw Alex and what the man was pouring on him.

Fox was so taken aback with Alex's state that he never saw Tom pick up the gun, then he felt the bullet pass to close to his head causing minor injury. It was self-defense as he raised the gun and fired, he hit Tom in the chest ending his sad pathetic life.

He rushed over to an unresponsive Alex, he unfastened him and found a blanket. He had to take his lovers weight as they went to the car, Fox was scared where to touch Alex as he had so many cuts.

When they were both in the car Fox drove home.

Fox managed to get Alex onto the bed and remove the blanket, that was when he saw the true extent of his injuries.

He had grabbed some iodine and bandages and cleaned the wounds, the hardest were the ones with hard wax over, he had to use tweezers and pull the wax off. He had expected Alex to scream, but he had remained unresponsive like a zombie.

Fox was grateful to have Alex home, as far as he was concerned it was the best birthday present ever. He had managed to clean and bathe the wounds every day and watched as they had healed and turned in to scars.

Fox had healed him physically, but was unable to heal him mentally.

The following couple of months after finding the man he loved had been hard. Fox had to just watch Alex from a distance. Alex remained like a zombie and refused to go near Fox, but in bed he would cling to him like a child.

All Fox wanted was his Alex back, but he just sat staring at the TV, hell he only ate or slept if Fox told him too.

He was also unresponsive with his speech and Fox was lucky if he heard a couple of words a day.

The only time that Alex had ever responded was when Fox suggested a psychiatrist, he had sworn and stormed off in to the bedroom. That day Fox realized the true Alex was there somewhere, he just had to find a way to get him back.

Fox had never really bothered in the past with Christmas, but he had wanted to make their first one together special, he had managed to buy all his shopping on the Internet as he refused to leave Alex alone.

He had even put up a tree and some decorations, but nothing got through to Alex.

On Christmas eve Fox laid in bed and held Alex close, he loved this man so much yet this would feel like another Christmas alone.

It hurt so much because Fox knew that things should have been very different, he kissed Alex on the top of his head, he then cried himself to sleep.

Alex woke early, but to him, it was just another day that he planned to spend in his own little world that he had created. His world was safe so once again he blocked the real world out of his thoughts.

Fox woke sometime later and kissed Alex on the lips.

"Merry Christmas babe, god how I love you and wish you were here to share it with me."

Fox dragged Alex into the bathroom and made him shower, once they were both dressed and clean he led his lover to the kitchen, where he served him coffee and toast.

"I know its not a lot babe, but I have something special for you."

As usual Fox got no reply, not that he had even expected one, he had got used to Alex's silence.

"Come with me babe and sit on the couch."

Fox had to lead him to it and make him sit down, he then handed Alex a small parcel and had to gradually help him open it.

"You can open the rest when you want babe, but please just look in the box.

I love you and want you with me forever."

Fox sat beside him and watched Alex's face as he lifted the lid. Alex pulled out the gold necklace, it was a set of two dog tags on a thick chain, on the first tag it read (Fox & Alex) while the other read (together forever).

Fox watched Alex's eyes flicker and stare at the necklace, then he uttered just one word before the crying took over.

"Fox."

Fox held Alex tight, he saw the look of recognition on his face, and that one word had meant so much. Maybe Alex had just needed a reminder, soon Fox realized that Alex had cried himself to sleep, but he just hugged him closer and kept kissing him, finally he had the man he loved back.

A short while later Alex opened his eyes and realized just where he was, everything he had suffered had come back to him. It was just before Fox's birthday when it had happened, yet he looked around at the Christmas tree, shit had he really blocked out everything for over two months. Alex also knew that Fox must have suffered to have him back yet not really back.

"I guess that means I missed your birthday then Fox?"

Fox could feel the tears course down his own cheeks, god he was so happy to have Alex back, then he felt his lover kiss him.

"Its ok babe I'm just really happy, anyway my best birthday present was finding you."

"God I am so sorry Fox, I spent two months blocking out everything including you."

"It was not your fault babe shit you had been to hell and back."

"I was scared Fox, I really believed that I would die there and never see you again."

"Calm down babe, were together now, and I will never let you go."

"I just remember a gunshot and not a lot more shit, what did happen Fox."

"It's over now babe just try to put it behind you."

"I can't Fox, I need to know for my own sanity."

"I shot him Alex, I killed him and he will never hurt you again babe."

 

"Shit Fox you're not even an FBI agent anymore, you could end up in prison."

"It's ok babe don't panic, it was all sorted, and it was self-defense, he shot at me first."

"But your gun Fox, hell you told the FBI you had lost it."

"You know that spare unmarked gun that you keep for emergencies, well I took that with me and claimed that I found it in his kitchen. I told the police that I grabbed it when I heard you scream. I guess I learnt a few bad habits from you babe."

"Well Fox as I won't lose you maybe later you can show me a few more bad habits."

"Well it's good to see you're well and truly back babe."

"Fox the present means more to me than anything, it makes me realize just how far we have come. I have not got you anything in return, except for me that is."

"And how could I want more than you babe."

"I've got it, Fox where's my car?"

"I found it and brought it back home why?"

"You can have your birthday presents, I never gave you them Fox, and they must still be in my car."

"Alex I checked the car when I found it, the car was empty babe."

"Come with me Fox as I have something to show you."

Alex led Fox outside towards his car, he then opened it and lifted up the false floor, Alex then grabbed the bag that was hidden there.

"I had to hide them Fox as you might have tried finding them, come on lets go back where its warm."

Both men returned to the living room and sat on the couch, Alex then handed Fox a present.

"I want you to open this one first, if you don't like it Fox, please tell me as I was worried that I was been to forward, oh to hell with the speech just open it."

Fox carefully removed the packaging and opened the small box, inside was a simple gold ring, it had both their names engraved on the inside, Fox just sat there staring at it.

"You don't like it do you Fox, hey I can always get you something else."

Fox looked up and saw the hurt in Alex's eyes, then he felt his own hot tears against his cheeks.

"I don't know what to say babe apart from, I don't want something else. I am crying because I am so happy, I love it Alex, and I love you."

Fox hugged Alex close and kissed him, then Alex was kissing him back, they behaved like a pair of teenagers who had gone without sex, their hands were all over each other, then Fox opened the zip on Alex's jeans and grabbed his lovers hard cock, he then prepared to give him a blow job.

"Fox please just stop."

"God I am so sorry babe, I never thought you might not be ready."

"Shit it's not that Fox as I have been ready for months, I just have another present that I want you to open first."

"What immediately babe."

"Please Fox it means a lot to me."

Alex handed Fox another present and watched as he opened it.

"Ok Alex what's the joke, why a bottle of lube when we don't use it."

"Well you see Fox, I thought it was maybe time we did, I love you and want you to make love to me, I want to feel us together as one and if your good I might return the favor."

Fox kissed Alex then slapped his ass.

"Bedroom now babe."

"So masterful god I can't wait.

They ended up in bed together just rolling around kissing and enjoying the feel of each other, soon they were both naked.

"Make love to me Fox."

"With pleasure babe."

Fox knew that the time was right, when Alex was missing Fox had accepted who he was deep inside, and that he was in love with a man. However, now he realized that he had never made love to one before.

He grabbed the lube and applied a large amount to his fingers, he then worked them into Alex’s tight hot ass.

"As much as I love you turning me on Fox, I need you to fuck me now."

"I am not going to fuck you, we will be making love babe."

"God Fox, can you just get on with it then."

"You can be really pushy babe."

Fox pulled his fingers out slowly, he then eased his cock into that same tight place, he managed to work his cock deeper and deeper until it was all the way in.

"God Fox, please don't stop."

"Don't worry babe, I have no intention of stopping any time soon."

Fox worked up a rhythm, god it felt remarkable as his cock was engulfed by the tightness of his lover. He then took hold of Alex's cock and worked it to the same rhythm, he felt Alex tense up then come screaming his name.

"Fuck that was great Fox."

"God you have such a tight ass babe, fuck I'm gonna come, oh god Alex...

Fox screamed as his cum entered Alex's ass. They just laid there and hugged each other for some time.

"Hey after a rest it's your turn babe."

"Yeah Fox, and believe me I can't wait."

Fox disappeared and returned with a warm cloth, he then cleaned the pair of them up.

"Stay here babe while I get us a drink."

"Hey I get to make love to you next, so I am staying right where I am."

Fox returned with a tray, he had brought Champagne and glasses, he then went back for some crackers and Christmas cake.

"Fox what are you doing, and what's the Champagne for."

"Well if it's ok with you babe, I thought we could spend Christmas in bed. We can take it in turns making love to each other and get drunk on the Champagne."

"That sounds great Fox, we won't even have to get food now, we could have had wine, that would have been ok."

"I want to celebrate you and me together, and our first Christmas as lovers, I just wanted it to be special."

"I love you so much Fox my heart aches, and I can't thank you enough for the life you gave me."

"I love you to babe, but you have also given me a life, I have spent endless Christmases alone and not even celebrated, well now I have a reason."

They spent the reminder of Christmas making love to each other, it was a remarkable day for both men. They had both found something to make life worthwhile, after all they had spent many years sacrificing everything, in a bid to fight the future.

Fallen angel

The End

By CarolelaineD


End file.
